starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain (Episode V)
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Human |gender= |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= United Earth Directorate : UED Expeditionary Fleet |job=Captain |family= }} The Captain was an officer in the UED Expeditionary Fleet. Charged with carrying out specific tactical and strategic goals and objectives set by Admiral Gerard DuGalle and Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov, the Captain regularly attended briefings led by the fleet's two admirals. It is unknown what became of the Captain after the UED Expeditionary Fleet was destroyed. Biography First Strike After a long journey from Earth, the captain awoke from cryogenic sleep by cryostimsAdjutant: "I trust that the effects from your long cold sleep have worn off by now. If not, the Med Officer can provide you with additional CryoStim supplements." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. and listened to Admiral Gerard DuGalle's speech to the UED fleet before receiving orders from Vice-Admiral Alexei Stukov to capture Boralis, a capital city of Braxis from the Terran Dominion. Despite temporary setbacks, the captain managed to capture the planet's capitalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. with the aid of Lieutenant Samir Duran and his Confederate Resistance Forces who recently allied themselves into the UED fleet,Samir Duran: "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty." Alexei Stukov: "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?" Duran: "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side." Stukov: "I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?" Duran: "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base." Stukov: "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. earning praise from his superiors. Raid on the Dylarian Shipyards After the UED acquired data from Braxis's destroyed command center on Boralis, the captain was ordered by DuGalle to capture a number of Dominion battlecruisers in a raid on the Dylarian Shipyards. Successfully capturing these ships, the captain managed to defeat the Dominion Armada led by General Edmund Duke.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. Skirmish on Tarsonis After victory at the Dylarian Shipyards, DuGalle gave orders to the captain to locate and destroy the psi disrupter on Tarsonis, a potent piece of Confederate anti-zerg technology with Duran's aid. Despite facing four zerg hive clusters, the captain managed to destroy the structures, rendering the zerg docile. Duran made his way to the Disrupter, only to be stopped by ghosts working for Stukov, claiming that the vice admiral would destroy it himself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Assault on Korhal The UED fleet soon moved on to assault Korhal, the capital world of the Dominion. The world was defended by a large fleet of battlecruisers and an arsenal of nuclear weapons. There was only time to deprive the Dominion of one of these options before the assault on Augustgrad and DuGalle tasked the captain to choose and disable either the battlecruiser fleet or the nuclear arsenal to pave way for the upcoming UED assault. The sortie was a success.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. With Dominion defenses weakened, the captain launched a successful assault on Augustgrad. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk attempt to escape aboard the Norad III but was forced to request a parlay. However, before the emperor could be captured he was rescued by Commander Jim Raynor and a small protoss fleet. The UED's quarry escaped via dimensional recall.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Raid on Aiur The UED tracked the fugitives to the protoss world of Aiur and found Mengsk and his benefactors preparing to go even farther afield via warp gate. The captain fought an initially successful action to prevent the escape only to be foiled again by unexpected intervention. Duran failed to hold in check suddenly active zerg forces. The zerg swarmed into the operations area and the fugitives escaped through the gate in the resulting chaos. The captain was forced to withdraw the UED troops in the ensuing chaos.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Raid on the Psi Disrupter When it was revealed that he still had the psi disrupter in his possession, DuGalle ordered the captain to seek the vice admiral and eliminate him.Adjutant: "Admiral, our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered." Gerard DuGalle: "What? Impossible!" Duran: "I warned you Admiral! Stukov has betrayed you! He's reconstructed the Psi Disrupter in order to sabotage your mission in this sector!" DuGalle: "I can't believe it. Yet the evidence is incontrovertible. Alexei, what have you done? Perhaps you've been right all along, Lieutenant. On my authority, enter the Psi Disrupter... and... deal with the Vice Admiral appropriately..." Duran: "Of course, Admiral." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. The captain led a small UED strike force with Duran within the facility and fought against Stukov's Elite Guard and later Stukov himself, whom Duran killed. After a dying Stukov revealed that Duran was the traitor,Duran: "Vice Admiral Stukov, I am here under orders to terminate your command." Stukov: "Lieutenant Duran. I'm not surprised. We both know exactly what it is that you're here to terminate. Get on with it." Duran: "Say goodnight, Stukov." Stukov: "To hell with y- !" DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. the captain led a desperate battle to fight their way through numerous zerg attackers to prevent the psi disrupter's self-destruction and managed to succeed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Assault on Char After saving the Psi Disrupter, the UED fleet proceeded to Char where they used the device to disrupt the zerg's communications and managed to establish a base on the volcanic planet. There, the captain was given orders by the Admiral to capture the Second Overmind. The captain was able to neutralize the three cerebrates guarding the Overmind and successfully captured the creature, giving the UED control over the bulk of the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:UED and UPL characters Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran player characters